Now What?
by RivaKel
Summary: Short Spashley Fic set after 'that night.' They're discussing the implications of their relationship. My first Fic Please read and let me know what you think I'm quite proud of it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously, I own nothing. Nada, Zip, No-thing!

Authors Note: This is my first dabble into fan fiction writing so please let me know what you think - If I should continue or just hang up my pen/laptop forever! Thanks, Enjoy!

Spencer stirred in her sleep as Ashley drew open her heavy purple curtains. As the sun fell over her slightly flushed cheeks, Spencer turned over and slowly opened her eyes, drinking in the strange surroundings and finally coming to rest on Ashley's smiling face.

Ashley grinned, "Hey."

"Good Morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Quite well actually. You?"

Ashley's face broke into a mischievous grin, "Good, once we finally got to sleep…"

Spencer blushed and looked briefly away. "Right. So I definitely didn't dream that?"

"No way, it definitely happened." Ashley leaned over and kissed Spencer lightly on the mouth. "And about time too."

"Yeah, why did we wait so long?"

"I seem to recall some uncertainty on your part."

"And some stubbornness on yours!"

"Yes, well. None of that matters now."

"No, I guess not."

Spencer stretched her arms and yawned, then turned her eyes up to the ceiling. Ashley curled in beside her, linked her thin arm through Spencer's pale one and rested her head on her shoulder. They lay like that for several minutes until Ashley finally broke the silence.

"What are you thinking about?"

Spencer smiled and turned to her head in Ashley's direction.

"My Mum."

Ashley rolled her eyes and sat up to look at Spencer properly. "Well that just killed any romantic thoughts."

"Sorry," Spencer laughed, "I'm just dreading telling her about this."

Ashley, for whom Spencer's loyalty to her family remained a bit of a mystery, asked "Why do you have to tell her?"

"Well she's going to find out sooner or later. Because she's not actually living with us for a little while, she's probably going to get more nosy to compensate. And besides, it won't be long before Glen blurts it out to them, so I'd probably better get it over with first."

"What about your Dad?"

"I think he'll be ok. He deals with a lot of out there things at the counseling centre, so he should be a bit more accepting about it. That doesn't mean it will be easy though."

Ashley took both of Spencer's hands in her own and squeezed them tightly.

"It'll be ok. You Brady's always manage to work things out."

Spencer smiled but wasn't convinced. "How did you tell your Mum?"

"I didn't. She just kind of worked it out. Took her ages though. You know my Mum, she's not great at noticing what's going on in my life."

"What did she say?"

"She wasn't happy. She walked in on me with a girl, and she started screaming the house down. Something about it being understandable if I lived with my Dad and his 'Rock Star lifestyle" but she'd brought me up with class and there was no way she was going to have a lesbian as a daughter."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty. But actually, it was almost nice to see her caring about what I did for a change."

Spencer smiled apologetically, "Ash…"

"But I yelled and told her to stuff her stupid pride and that I was going to do what I wanted to do and love who I wanted to love, and that she had no say in it after ignoring me for all these years."

"And…?"

Ashley looked back at Spencer and grinned. "And then the therapy started."

Spencer laughed.

"Eventually though, she just got used to it. Nowadays, apart from what you saw the other morning, she usually keeps quiet about it."

"Because she's accepted it or because it's too hard to deal with?"

"Who knows? It's almost lucky that we were never close because at least I haven't lost anything in her finding out."

"Oh Ash."

Spencer enveloped Ashley in a hug, and drew away again to find a single tear running down Ashley's pillow creased cheek. She was amazed – she had never seen Ashley cry before. This new-found vulnerability was almost too much for her fragile heart. She wiped Ashley's tear away with her thumb, and with her hand still resting on her cheek, she kissed her very softly and slowly on the lips. Ashley looked deeply into her eyes. "Thanks," she muttered, "I know I shouldn't…but you were just so nice about it…"

"You're crying because I was nice?" Spencer smiled. "I could always be horrible if you want."

"No you couldn't," Ashley laughed, "That's why I love you."

Love. Immediately Ashley realized what she'd said, and she opened her mouth again as if trying to re-swallow her words. She briefly glimpsed Spencer's shocked face before looking downwards and busying herself by picking at a small hole she had never noticed in her bed sheets. After what felt like a lifetime she felt Spencer's hand under her chin, and she reluctantly lifted her head to meet Spencer's smiling gaze.

"I love you too Ashley."

Overcome with delight, relief and yes, love, Ashley kissed Spencer full on the mouth. Neither girl could bring themselves to break the kiss, so they resigned themselves to the ensuing passion and gently lay back down on the bed, picking up where they had left off the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

It was past midday before either girl could tear themselves away from their new-found passion. Spencer eventually made the first move and rolled out of bed to search for her clothes while Ashley watched, admiring her girlfriend's gorgeous slender figure. Girlfriend – it sounded weird. After so long of hoping, wishing, it was hard to believe it had finally happened. All she had to do now was not screw it up.

"Oh no."

Spencer had just turned her phone back on and was frowning worriedly at it.

"What's up?" Ashley tossed aside the covers and walked up behind Spencer to read the message over her shoulder.

"Glen's hurt his leg. He's at the hospital."

Ashley tried and failed to look worried. "Sounds terrible."

Apparently it came out as more sarcastic then sincere, as Spencer turned around to face her.

"Ash, he's my brother."

"Yeah, the same brother who tried to break us up before we were even together, he's a jerk Spence."

"Maybe, but he's been hurt and he needs me. I have to go to the hospital."

Spencer waited for Ashley to cave and offer to drive her, but instead she turned away and started to get dressed.

"Don't you even care?"

"About Glen? Not really, why should I?"

"Ashley! We just spent all night in bed together, and now you're telling me that you don't even care that I'm upset?"

"Of course I care that you're upset, I just don't care that the reason for it is that you're moronic brother got himself all broken."

Spencer looked as if she were about to scream at Ashley, but instead she turned around and marched out of the room. Ashley stood dumbfounded for a moment but quickly regained her composure and followed her.

"Look, I'm sorry Spence, I'll…I'll drive you to the hospital."

"You don't get it do you?" Spencer spun around to face her, her tousled hair flying madly in her face. "This is never going to work between us if you can't get past this stupid hang up you have about my family. I know you don't get it and I'm sorry about that, but it's a part of who I am, and you're going to have to live with it if you do want me as much as you say you do."

Ashley hung her head, took a deep breath and then looked up, right into the angry eyes of the girl she loves. She realized that if things were going to work between them, she was going to have to make some sacrifices.

"I'm sorry."

Spencer rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"You're right, I don't get it, but for your sake I'm willing to learn. I love you Spencer. I love you, and I want to be with you, and I'll do whatever I have to to make sure that happens."

Spencer still hadn't looked at her, but she could tell that her words had had the desired effect. Ashley moved towards her stationary girlfriend and gently put her arms around her. Spencer relaxed in her arms and returned the hug, and when they broke apart there was a small smile on her lips.

"Do you mean it?" She asked softly.

"No, I just said it to shut you up." Ashley grinned and was pleased to see Spencer do the same thing. She grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the driveway.

"Come on then, let's go comfort that adorable brother of yours."


End file.
